


Aber hier auf Sakaar...

by FraeuleinWinterSchnee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, frostmaster, thor 3, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraeuleinWinterSchnee/pseuds/FraeuleinWinterSchnee
Summary: Der Grandmaster hat bezüglich seines Alters auf Sakaar...│ Frostmaster (Grandmaster x Loki)





	Aber hier auf Sakaar...

**Author's Note:**

> *Chrm,chrm* Frostmaster! *mic drops*

„Die Zeit funktioniert wirklich anders auf diesem Planeten. In jeder anderen Welt wäre ich Millionen von Jahren alt, aber hier auf Sakaar...“ Der Grandmaster sprach nicht weiter. Nur an seiner Mimik war zu erkennen, dass er den Rest des Satzes in seinem Kopf formte und darüber schmunzelte, bevor sein Blick zu Loki wanderte und ihn damit fixierte. Die Brauen hüpften kurz nach oben, ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien und bedeutungsvoll zwinkerte der Grandmaster ihm mit beiden Augen zu, die immer mehr an Intensität zunahmen und zu sagen schienen: _„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, woran ich denke...“_ Im Hintergrund lief eine Jamm-Sassion, die bunt gekleideten Menschen tanzten und spielten die verrücktesten Spiele, während es kurzzeitig still geworden war zwischen Thor, Loki und dem Grandmaster. Auch Topaz, die stur den Schmelzstab des Tyrannen bewachte, enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars. Der Anflug einer Andeutung lag knisternd in der Luft. Lokis Silberzunge wusste nichts zu sagen, der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen, als er peinlich berührt von dem Grandmaster zu Thor blickte. Dieser saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und sah zwischen den beiden mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hin und her. Er fragte sich, woher diese... diese _Spannung_ auf einmal herkam, für welche er keine logische Erklärung fand. Zum einen war da der Grandmaster – Sakaars ulkiger Herrscher, gekleidet in ein golden-blau-rotes Gewand, ausgeschmückt mit Gesichtsbemalung unter den Augen und entlang des Kinns – ein Mann des nonchalanten Auftretens, der bei ihrer ersten Begegnung freudig mit den Fingern schnipste, jedoch auch launenhaft war, wenn man bedenkt, welches Schicksal sein Cousin wegen eines kleinen Missgeschicks erleiden musste. Für Thor ein unbegreifliches Wesen. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Bruder Loki. Als er Thor vorhin mit panischem Gesicht entdeckte, war er nicht gerade erfreut ihn zu sehen und wollte ihm nicht einmal helfen. Loki soll schon vor Wochen auf Sakaar gelandet sein. Er habe sich mit dem Grandmaster angefreundet und stehe nun in seiner Gunst, meinte er. Um so rätselhafter schien es, dass sein Bruder ihn ertappt ansah, als der Grandmaster ihm diesen... diesen fast schon _sehnsuchtsvollen_ Blick zuwarf. Thor schlussfolgerte also, dass der Grandmaster und Loki sich tatsächlich näher stehen mussten als anfangs vermutet. Schließlich konnte er frei herumlaufen, mit den anderen Gästen reden und war kein gekaufter Sklave wie er selbst. Loki hatte scheinbar Glück und konnte sich irgendwie aus der Affäre ziehen. Nur wie? Wie kam Loki in nur einigen Wochen in die Gunst des Grandmasters..?


End file.
